CARTOON ZOMBIES 5 The Return Of The Peach Creek Survivors
by cammyman32
Summary: FEATUREING DANNY.when a new elmore jr. high worker crag relases a zombiefing gas that turns him into the undead chaos starts from elmore to other cartoon villages,towns,and CITES THERE WILL be refenCes to some other zombie films like THE RETUN OF THE LIVING DEAD AND DEAD HEIST. WARNING RATETD T FOR ZOMBIE REALTED VILONCE.
1. Chapter 1 Springfelid Collapse Part 1

**__****CAMMYMAN32******

**__****PRSENTS**

**__****CARTOON ZOMBIES**

**__****A PRODUCTION MOVING PICTURE**

It was just a normal At springfeild elementry school day, a boring one...Everything was normal, EveryBoady going through classes AND ALL that junk. (Which I Cammyman32 don't think it's important.) Liza was in music class, you know the class She was in before it happened. "Now pick up you instroments and begin playing," The Music Teacher said, "One, two. One, two, three!" All of Them started playing, 'till all of a sudden They Stopped. "Miss. Liza Simpson, how many times did I tell you not to play better than me?!" He Said "You can't play better than me or I'll be fired by Principle Skinner!" he continued yelling at Liza for like ever. People from all around the room stared at Liza Simpson,Even Her best friends were staring at Her. Her best friends are Sarha, Jhonny, and Rolf by the way. Luckily for her, the bell left with all eyes on Her as They exited the classroom. "Woah dudetee, you totally sassed Our Music Teacher!" Jhonny said as They were heading to reading class. Liza kind of laughed, "Yeesh, have you Guys ever stood up to a teacher before?" They all shook their heads 'no'. They soon headed through the door and sat down in Their seats, there was only one person there. That person was Nelson Wiggum, "Hi Liza,Hi Sarha,Hi Jhonny,Hi Rolf ." He Said They don't talk much, we only talk once in a while. "Hey Nelson Wiggum!" They said back in a really friendly way.

**MEANWHILE AT THE SIMPSONS HOUSE HOLD**

Homer woke up from the alarm of the alarm clock (That Was Really Faulty). He turn it off and got up. He walk towards the window and saw another cloudy day."Another cloudy day. That's the 53th day it's been cloudy." Homer Said****

Then he walk towards the closest and got his clothes out. He took off his pajamas and put on After he got dressed, his door was knocking. He walk towards the door, opened the door, and the person front of the door surprises him with fright. The person who spooked him was his Neighbour Ned Flanders, Who Was SomeHow Zombiefied ( He Had His Eyes Bloodshotted And His Neck Ripped Apart And Bitten Apart)."What the hell Mr Ned Flanders!" Homer Said.

Unfourtunatly, He got cut short the zombies came in. Homer got His Shotgun From The Treehouse Of Horror 3 Short Dail Z For Zombies And Started Shooting The Zombies But Had To Run Around The House Because It Didint Work To Kill Them. "Homer Im Ho-" Marge Said At The Front Door Back From Shopping But Her Sentence Was Cut Off By The Zombiefied Tambry Grabing Her And Trying To Bite Her Marge Screamed Homer Heard Marge Screamed "DON'T WORRY MARGE IM COMING NOW" Homer Said Then Homer Then RacED outside Imedently And PushED Tambry OVER TO HIS CAR. "What The Hell Is Going On Here" Dan Said Coming DownStairs "DAN THERE ARE ZOMBIES" Homer Shouted "WHAT ZOMBIES" Dan Said"YES DAN" Marge Said "Mann Im Going To Need This" Dan Said Getting Guns "Grab These" He Said Dan Got An Sawed Off ShotGun,Homer Got A Ak 47,And Marge Got An RPG "Hurry InTo Your Car" Dan Said And Then The Drove Of With Sevral Zombies Chasing Them But Some Got Disracted By The Humans And Chased After Them.

**AT SPRINGFEILD ELEMENTRY SCHOOL**

"Zzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzz..." Liza Went As She Snossed In Class "Cousin Liza Wake Up" Sarha Said "What?! Huh?! Oh,Yeah" Liza Said The Class was dragging on. The Teacher kept blabbing about The Usa.******[This is ****Geography********!] ****They Were **was just sitting there, letting the words pass through Their Thoughts. That was until the door fell open, "Bart, what in the world is wrong?" Liza Said said. "It's horrible, there are Zombies IN The School!" Everyone looked at him. Then my other classmate Janey Powell looked at him, "Is that even possible?" Janey Powell Asked Bart nodded his head 'yes'. "Oh no! There are Zombies in the school! And They Follwed Us!" Sarha , we got cut short the When Three Pepole Came In Into ThE School came in."Mum,Dad,Dan!?" Rolf Said "Yes I Know It's Weird But We Have To Go" Dan Said Everyone took off,

**AT SPRINGFEILD TOWN HALL**

An Emergancy Meeting Was Held At SpringFelid Town Hall "Fellow Citzens Of SpringFelid,Were Facing A Mysterious OutBreak A Few Pepole Have Gone Insane And Were Going To Find Out What Has Happened" Sad Mayor Qibluley TheN All Of A Sudden A Bunch Of Children And Workers Were Running Away Sreaming Their Heads Of Because A Bunch Of Zombies Were Chasing Them "What The Insane Hell" Don Said Then A Car With The Gang InIt Crashed Nearby And DAN Said While Getting Out "Save Yourselves Zombies Are Coming" The Town Was Surprised,that was until Mayor Qibluley jumped back to The Town Hall Biluding.

"Mayor Wait!" Dan had shouted Running InTo The Biluding. Unfourtunatly, The Mayor came out of the school. AS A ZOMBIE. Everyone Townspepole and Surviours gasped. But, luckily there Was Only Four Zombies. The Mayor (Who Had An Pecie Of Flesh Hanging Of His Chest And Some Teared Up Cothes And Arms), Dan (WhoHad A eice f His Intestine Area Mauled And A Torn Neck), Lugi (Who Had His Entire Chest MaueD And A Peice Of HiS Skull Shown) and Moe (WhO Had His Lower Half Arms Ripped Off And Two Broken Teeth . "Dan!?" Chris said when he saw Dan as a walker."All well, poor them!" Homer Said "Hurry, into the store!" Elise had said in his strong English-Japenese accent. The lights were dim and everyone stayed quiet.

_**YES THE FITH INSTALLMENT OF THE CARTOON ZOMBIES SERIES IS HERE AND OH NO THE ZOMBIES HAVE TURNED DAN INTO ONE AND THERE'S NO STOPPING THIS HORRBILE TRADGERY AND IT'S THE END OF ANTHOER GOOD TOWN, WILL THIS BE THE END FOR ANTOR GROUUP OF SURVIOERS ALREADY ORAND WILL THEY ESCAPE FRO ANTHOER DESTROYED ORAND INVAED TOWN AND WILL THE REST OF THE WORLD BE SAVED BUT FOR NOW PEICE OUT READERS AND REVIEWERS**_


	2. Chapter 2 Springfeild Collapse Part 2

**__****CAMMYMAN32******

**__****PRSENTS**

**__****CARTOON ZOMBIES**

**__****A PRODUCTION MOVING PICTURE**

The townspeople are running away as the zombies are chasing them. A townsfolk was trying to climb a case to the other side, but Mabel's cats was launched and start tearing up the person. The Simpsons and the survivors of peach creek were watching the destruction of the town.  
Everybody observed the area from the roof and saw that there was only a few zombies walking around.  
"There doesn't seem to be very many left. We can still make it to Chief Wiggum's car if it still has gas in it." Marge said making a very good point. "We can't by any chance the car may only have a bit of gas left and how are we gonna make it passed those things!?' Sarah said. "We can maybe knock out a couple with hammers or boards to get to the car." Homer said. "Mom I really think that's a good idea." Bart said.

**MEANWHILE AT THE MALL (SO MANY SHOPPING MALLS IN THIS ZOMBIE SERIES)**

As More People Screamed For Their Lives Running Out Of Buildings Every-where. The ZombieFied Kankers Use their grim reaper powers to Destroy And Burn Down The Mall Then erect a lair over the remains of Springfield Mall and they called it "Dead Zountain".

In Dead Zountain, The Zombiefied Crag Gramer calls Him-self "Zombie King Crag Gramer" and turns His Pipe Tool into a scepter which happens to have a crystal sphere at the end of it and The Zombiefied Ned Flanders uses it to seek out the Survivors since He Has Suspicions About Them during the last time they met and to His horror, HE sees them and some of the survivors From The Third Story's Third And Fourth in a yacht going to West Springfield and then HE GOT UP AND Said TO Crag Gramer "Bad news Zombie Lord, those strange kids From THE TDI TV SERIES are going Here Now! WE GOT TO STOP THEM From Giving The Town Backup!" Then Crag Looks At THE MAIN ZOMBIES THE Wattersons And The Mystery Shack Workers "Go Out There Now" HE SAID "Please Crag, we're trying to heal our wounds after that fight with Those South Park Authorities, They just couldn't give up fighting so we had to get away from Them" Wendy Conbury Said

"My Generals, we have to prevent the other TDI From Getting Here!" Crag Demand "Fine! I guess I can always send ZombieFied Darwin and Zombiefied Gumball to capture the them and devour them, we have to do whatever it takes to stop them from bringing "Them" here! I'm also sending Zombiefied Richard to do the job too." The Zombiefied Nicole Said

"You Know Dudes I haven't seen Those Teen Friends To Wendy Conbury lately, I guess they're still after The South Park Dudes And Dud-tees... and with Darwin and Gumball as well as Richard, I guess they can't stand a chance Dudes And Dud-tees..." Soos Said

The Zombies were laughing sinisterly Like In The Episode In Gravity Falls SummerWeen as their plan is arranged and the zombies were unleashed to stop the survivors from reaching West Springfield.

**MEANWHILE AT THE OCEAN**

Courtney wakes up and finds herself in a yacht like IN The Third Movie's Third And Fourth Chapters "Had that dream about "Pretendland" again and it ends with a weirdo that haunts your dreams "Princess"?" Duncan Said "Yes and I wish you'd stop bringing that up!" Courtney Said "Well excuuuuse me princess!" Duncan Said

The TDI Survivors are still sailing on the yacht Duncan hijacked but he did it to help the others escape Their Zombiefied Locals And Friends. Courtney then says, "If we ever get out of this, I'm gonna... hug and kiss you Duncan, you know this experience is getting us closer and closer."

But then, rising from the depths of the ocean, is a Family Wagon piloted by Zombiefied Gumball and ZombieFied Darwin, "Attention survivors, we were sent by our superiors to prevent you from reaching West Springfield!" Gumball Said "So either surrender and be Devoured or prepare to be Devoured." Darwin Said.

While all this happens, Noah Then Throws A Book AT The Family Wagon And It Hits The Engine (Witch Easliy Explodes Because It's Very Fragile And Very Faulty) And It Sinks into the bottom of the ocean, But Then The Zombiefied Brothers Along With The Zombiefied Richard flies out of the cockpit before it sank and she says, "You think you can take us down that easily,We Might Of failed IN Our mission but WE won't" Richard Said And with that HE grabs Courtney and is about to bite her arm but then Heather clotheslined Them and Duncan shouts, "NEVER, EVER, THREATEN MY GIRL... EVER!" Then Duncan kicks Them off and They fall into the ocean.

Duncan then picked up Courtney "Are you alright?" He Said "Yes and I would've been bitten if it weren't for you ummm "5-girl?" She Said and without warning, Courtney then...gives Duncan a passionate kiss and everyone on the yacht goes "awww" While Owen "glomps" Noah. While DJ shares candy with Lindsay and Heather.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE STORE**

"Okay remember the plan?" Homer Said asked. "Yeah, we lure those things in here then run like heck out to the car." Marge said. "I don't know about this." Sarah said scared as usual "Sarah it's going to be okay." Johnny said "Now quick make me angry!" Chris said. Elsie quickly thought of something. "I Feed your favourite Food To Some Hobos." Elise said crossing her fingers behind her back.

Chris got very angry When She Said This,He tore the front door off the hinges. "HEY YOU WANT BRAINS! COME AND GET THEM!" Chris screamed at the top of His lungs. Then the zombies that were outside the school came running in after Him. They managed to hide behind Some Walls. After all the zombies passed Them,They ran as fast as they could out the front door.

There were still a few zombies outside. They ran towards the gang but a still angry Chris managed to whack them all with A Mallet, Chris Whacked The Zombiefied Sheriff Blubs (Who Had His Lower Arm Ripped OFF And His Forehead Ripped) And Stabbed The Zombiefied Bobert (With His Left Leg Ripped Out And His Head Mauled) IN The Eye. They managed to get inside the car but the car wouldn't start. As the zombies got back up on their feet and ran towards the car, Elise noticed a preserve button and quickly pressed it. The motor came back on and Homer slammed on the breaks as the zombies went after them.

**MEANWHILE AT EVERGRANCE TERRANCE**

The Entire Neighbourhood Discrict Was Wrecked and Abondend,Zombies Roamed The Streets OF This Neighbourhood Discrict.

Then A Portal Opened And Fry And Blender found themselves surrounded in a dystopian City where there are crumbled buildings, fires everywhere, the dead walk, cats and dogs Devouring eachother, mass hysteria!

However, Fry And Blender Were being watched by an unknown Number Of Pair Of eyes...

_**HELLO EVERYBODAY IM REALLY SORRY I COLUD'NT UPDATE AGAIN BUT THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL COME OOUT SON BUT FOR NOW PEICE OUT READERS AND REVIEWERS**_


	3. Chapter 3 New New York Mass Hysteria 1

_**CAMMYMAN32**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**A PRODUCTION MOVING PICTURE**_

_**CARTOONS ZOMBIES**_

Then Fry And Blender Hear A Faint Cry For Help,And When They Got Closer They See Fat Tony With His Leg Broke And He Has Several Cuts On His Head And Hips. The Mafia Boss Then Crawls Up To Fry "Help...Me...Help...Me!" Fat Tony Pleaded.

"Cool! A Mafia Boss!" Said Fry In A Excited Mood, "I Am Fat Tony, not " A Mafia Boss". And You Two Are In Danger And So Am I, I'm In Danger So Are You Two And We Must Be In Danger If All Of Us...Oh God...THEY FOUND ME!" Fat Tony Explained And Shouted Then A Bunch Of Zombies Grab Fat Tony While He Is Screaming In Fear And Then The Zombiefied Millhouse (Who Had His Leg Ripped Of And His Liver Torn-Open) Cracks Open His Head And Snapped His Neck And The Zombies Began To Devour Him.

"HUMAN MEAT! AND ROBOT MEAT!" Exclaimed The Zombies As They Saw Fry And Blender,Then Blender Fired A Couple Of Ray Gun Shots Into The Zombies And They Ran Away,"Hurry Up! I Think They Might Come Back With Their Back Up!" Shouted And Explained Blender.

Then Fry And Blender Dash Into A Open Manhole Leading To A Sewer,Fry Feels A Tug At His Legs And Before He Can Scream, Blender On His Super Advanced Future Technolgy-Fied Flashlight And He Sees Apu, Uninfected And Frightened,"OH NO! STAY BACK!" Apu Shouted While Pointing Guns At Them "Relax, Why Are You Like This?' Fry Asked."So You Aren't Going To Eat My Flesh Like THEM!?" Apu Asked.

"OK First Off Who Is THEM?" Blender Asked And Answered,"OK, I Will Tell You My Sad Story About What Has Been Happening"

**HEY VEIWERS AND OH MY GOD THROUGHOUT MARCH I DID'NT UPDATE CZ 5 TROTPCS BUT NOW IT HAS BEEN UPDATED NOW THE NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER WILL SHOW WHAT HAPPENED IN NEW NEW YORK BUT FOR NOW PEICE OUT READERS AND REVIEWERS**


End file.
